Crossed Destinies
by Chris7221
Summary: Jon O'Neill and Ellie Carter consider themselves lucky. Until the day they wake up on a strange world with no idea how they got there. With the help of the mysterious Phoenix Aubergine, they must save the world and find their way home. Established Clone!Jack/Clone!Sam, evolving OCxHarem. Rating is T for now but that will change.
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen-year-old Jon O'Neill considers himself lucky. His parents are long dead and high school is boring, but he has the perfect girlfriend that was literally created for him. Until the day they wake up on a strange world with no idea how they got there. With the help of the mysterious Phoenix Aubergine, they must save the world and find their way home.

Established Clone!Jack/Clone!Sam, evolving OCxHarem. Rating is T for now but that will change.

* * *

 **Crossed Destinies  
A Stargate/RWBY Story**

Ellie Carter and Jon O'Neill lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Though they appeared to be normal teenagers, they were in fact far from it.

It was amazing how quickly this became normal to them. It was a strange dissonance. On one hand, they both had all the life experience of adults with particularly eventful lives. On the other hand, they had the bodies of teenagers and were expected to live the lives of them.

Still, it was a relief to finally be free of the prison that was high school. It was easy, but it was hardly satisfying. It went from intolerable to a dull drag over time, but it was never exciting.

Four hours after their graduation ceremony, Ellie turned to Jon and asked, "So, what do we do now?"

He thought about it for a moment before replying joking, "I dunno, I think I might join the Navy."

"The Navy?" Ellie asked incredulously. "You're thinking about joining the Navy."

"Well, I figure, I did the Air Force thing already, maybe I'll switch it up this time."

"Yeah, I understand that, but why the _Navy_?"

"It's the only other branch that both flies planes and kicks ass on the ground- well, water," he answered. "And they get all the cool toys these days, too."

"The Air Force has the Stargate. And a starship- probably two or three by now."

"Ellie, I'm sure the Navy has a starship too," he replied lightly. "They're bitter folk who will scream obscenities at politicians until they get one."

She shook her head. "I don't know, Jon, I just don't see you in that stupid blue camouflage."

"I'm sure it'll grow on me."

"You're not seriously going to join the Navy, are you?"

Deflated, he admitted, "Probably not. But you know me, I always try to keep an open mind."

She punched him lightly. "Bullshit."

"Yeah, you caught me," he admitted. "What about you?"

"I'm going to see how quickly I can get a PhD this time," Ellie replied. "Much less exciting, I know."

"Astrophysics again?"

She nodded. "To start with, at least."

"Night, Ellie."

"Night, Jon."

* * *

 _Two years ago_

Jon O'Neill had a complicated life.

Many fantasized about going to high school- hell, he'd done it as Jack- but now that he was doing it, Jon realized it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. After chasing alien warlords across the galaxy, high school just didn't have the same appeal it once did.

He leaned against his locker, contemplating life, the universe, and Mr. Anderson's "super duper difficult" physics assignment. There was a lot he missed: the SGC, Teal'c, Daniel... Sam. Man, it wasn't easy being a clone. He'd write a book about it, but they'd probably throw him in jail for the rest of his life, O'Neill's clone or not.

A nervous looking redhead approached him. She introduced, "Hi, I'm new here. Do you know where the buses go from?"

"Yeah, they're out front by the office," he answered. Was the girl really that oblivious that she couldn't figure out that blatantly obvious fact? Shouldn't she have already been there that morning?

Jon checked her out, though more for threats than for attractiveness. Though she had plenty of the latter, something that set off mixed signals in his middle-aged mind, teenaged body brain. Her red hair was dyed, with blonde roots subtly showing through. She wore black jeans tucked into calf-high boots with short heels and a chocolate-colored jacket over a light green shirt.

He noticed that the girl's slightly awkward demeanor didn't quite mesh with the way she carried herself. It was subtle, but he'd learned to read body language in the past decades of his- Jack's- life, and her body was lying.

The girl stammered, "Are you just going to stand there and stare?"

There was something about the girl that Jon couldn't place. Like he'd seen her before, somewhere. "You look familiar. Have we met?"

"No, I don't think so," the girl said. She averted her eyes, adjusted her grip on her binder, and walked briskly toward him.

"Meet me behind the metal shop after school tomorrow," she whispered quietly as she brushed past. Her voice was totally confident, without a hint of nervousness. Then she winked and disappeared around the corner, leaving a very confused Jon standing there with a gaping jaw.

* * *

Jon almost didn't meet the girl the next day. It was probably some weird teenager thing that he didn't want to get involved in. But something about the girl made him oblige. Maybe it was her voice, maybe her posture, maybe that niggling feeling at the back of his head that something was _off_.

He still had the Colonel's cautious inquisitiveness, though, and showed up behind the metal shop just as the girl had asked. Sure enough, five minutes after the bell, the same girl emerged from a nearby exit and strode toward him. She had the same jacket, but swapped the boots for sneakers this time.

"So..." he half-asked.

"Oh, good, you're here. I was worried you wouldn't show." She quickly checked their surroundings. "No one comes back here anymore since they canceled the metal program, so we should be safe to talk."

This was getting a bit strange... okay, a lot strange. Well, if he actually was a normal teenager, it would be. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. What the hell is going on?"

"You know how you asked if we'd met before?" the girl asked rhetorically?

"Yup."

"I lied. You know me, or at least the other you knew the other me," the girl told him.

That meant she was someone from the SGC- or a clone, duplicate, android version, doppelganger, et cetera. Jon raised an eyebrow. "And who would be the other you?"

She smiled again, raising her arms in an open gesture. "Take a guess."

It couldn't be, could it? He asked quietly, "Sam?"

"Bingo. Well, sort of," she answered honestly with another smile. "I was created at the request of Samantha Carter, with her DNA and memories. I go by Ellie Carter, but I am as to Sam as you are to Jack. I'll admit that's something I have mixed feelings about."

He chewed his lip, trying to formulate a reply and completely failing.

She added softly, "She knew you wouldn't want to be alone." Quickly, she added. "As a clone of someone with all those memories, I mean. I'm someone you can relate to."

"We both know that's not what she was thinking." And, if Jon was to be perfectly honest with himself, not what he was thinking either. "You know what, I'm not going to question it."

"I know. I guess I was made for a singular and admittedly slightly creepy purpose. It's just that it might be a little weird if we even interact at all, and, well..." she trailed off.

Jon considered it for a moment. "Okay."

Ellie was surprised by how quickly he seemed to accept it. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

 _Present Day_

The day after graduation, Jon and Ellie found themselves making their way lazily though a local patch of woods. It was Saturday, after all, and Saturday was hiking day.

Their walks in the woods had become a way of passing the time and bonding for the both of them. It was a gentle reminder of what was once was- enough to be comfortable but not so much that it made them awkward. Sometimes Jon would close his eyes and imagine that it was an alien planet and not suburban Colorado. Ellie usually spent the time pondering various complicated problems. When they made conversation, it was good, but mostly the hikes were quiet. It was cathartic for the odd duo.

It was a beautiful summer day. Mid-morning sunlight cascaded through the green canopy, illuminating the worn, familiar trails. Birds chirped and the gentle flow of a stream could be heard in the distance. The familiar aroma of vegetation permeated the atmosphere. It would be a good trip, but a relatively short one. They were dressed for the weather in t-shirts and light pants, carrying only day packs.

Soon enough, they came to a familiar bend in the trail. Usually, they headed to the right across an old but sturdy wooden walkway. But something told Jon to try something else today. There was another trail, much more rough, branching off to the right.

"Hey, Ellie?" he voiced.

She stopped in her tracks. "Yeah?"

He motioned to the rougher fork to the left. "Why don't we go that way today?"

"We've never gone that way," she mentioned. "In fact, I don't remember that trail being there at all."

"So... we should check it out," Jon suggested. It could be dangerous, but... nah. It was Colorado. There was nothing they couldn't handle. Besides, there was something about that trail he had to check out. "Come on, there could be doohickeys down there!"

She rolled her eyes, smiling at Jon's antics. As much as he hated to admit it, Jon had adapted far better to being a teenager than she had. "I highly doubt that, but sure, why not?"

Jon went first, scaling the rough but mostly clear slope to another stretch of trail. As far as he could tell, it was an old overgrown trail that someone had recently traveled down. The trail was rugged but navigable and wound its way down the side of the hill before depositing them in a clearing.

"Holy hannah," Ellie breathed from behind him.

Inside the clearing was what looked suspiciously like ancient ruins- possible Ancient with a capital A. Four cracked, weathered stone pillars half buried in the dirt were arranged around a central obelisk. It looked like someone had taken a hammer and chisel to the obelisk, breaking off a section of stone and exposing a colorful crystal beneath.

"I thought we were done with this sort of stuff," Jon said. "Do you think this is-"

"It's definitely not of this world," Ellie said, switching back into her long-unused scientist mode. She stepped cautiously toward the ruins before having second thoughts. "You know, maybe Daniel and Sam should be the ones looking at this."

"Yeah, we should probably call this in," Jon agreed, nonetheless following her into the ruins. He leaned casually against the obelisk. As soon as he did, the crystal lit up and the obelisk began to hum with energy. In sequence, each of the pillars lit up in a different color: green, red, blue, and yellow.

"What did you do?"

"It's glowing," Jon remarked innocently, stepping back from the obelisk.

"Yeah, I know, but-"

Out of a habit that wasn't even his own, Jon repeated, "Carter, it's glowing."

Ellie began to warn, "We should probably-"

She never finished her sentence. The humming increased in amplitude and the lights began to dance and mix. The world appeared to warp and distort around them and they felt like they were falling. The light intensified until it was blinding, overwhelming them.

And then, blackness.

* * *

"Ellie. Ellie!"

Ellie forced her eyes open, the bright light nearly blinding her again. She stumbled to her feet, nearly falling over before a pair of strong hands grabbed her and held her steady.

"I'm awake," she answered, almost adding a _sir_ to the sentence out of habit. She'd buried the old Sam, but she wasn't totally gone. The girl blinked repeatedly before the light became tolerable and she could make out red-leafed trees around her. As far as she could tell, she wasn't injured. She just had one hell of a headache, like she'd been hit with a zat.

Although, strictly speaking, she'd never actually been zatted.

"How long was I out?" she asked almost out of habit. One of Sam's old ones that was still with her.

"I don't know," Jon answered, concern in his voice. "I only woke up a few minutes ago."

"Well, at least we tried to run away instead of blindly running into the strange light," Ellie quipped lamely. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," the boy replied. "An alternate dimension, a pocket of spacetime, a simulation, the past. Though my best guess is another planet."

"Another planet?" Ellie asked. Their surroundings looked like Earth, although so did a lot of other planets. It wasn't fall in Colorado, either.

"Yeah. I took a closer look at some of the trees, and they have red sap."

Ellie pinched the bridge of her nose. "There are trees on Earth with red sap."

"Bright purplish-red?"

"Okay, I'll give you that one. I don't think so, but maybe." She paused. "Still pretty thin."

"I don't know. I just have this feeling, like we've gone on a long journey. Like a thought placed in my head." He asked, "Could the obelisk thingy have done that?"

"The Ancients had the technology, but I never got a very close look and I'm not even entirely sure that's who built that machine," she answered apologetically. "Are there any ruins around here like the ones we saw?"

"No. I thought I saw a building way over that way, but it could have been the terrain," Jon said, motioning away from the setting sun. "We should try to get to higher-"

They both turned toward a sudden noise in the bush.

"Hear that?" Jon hissed, pulling Ellie down beside him. The bushes rustled again.

A second later, _something_ came out of the trees. It looked vaguely like a bear, turned into the monster in a horror movie. Off-white, bony plates covered its face, framing glowing red eyes. Similar bony protrusions formed spikes on its back and claws on its paws. It roared, bared its teeth and charged.

"Oh, _shit_."

* * *

Come on, it's me writing this. Actually, I don't know which route I'm going to go with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Said I was going to continue this, didn't, and eventually came back to it. I have a loose plot planned, but we'll see how far I get.

 **2: Not In Kansas Anymore**

The horror-movie-bear bolted at Jon, putting on a good turn of speed despite its size. He darted to the side, dodging the charge and moving into a fighting stance. As the creature slammed into a tree, roared, and turned back toward him, he withdrew and unfolded his six-inch carbon steel knife. If it wanted a fight, he'd give it a fight.

He immediately regretted that decision. It was fight or flight and maybe flight was the better idea.

The bear monster charged forward, and this time he was too slow to dodge. He started moving and the creature clipped him, knocking him off-balance. Still, he managed to get one good slash at the creature before he was on the ground and it was above him.

Glowing red eyes, bony face mask with glowy lines on it. Okay, that was definitely not natural. Okay, maybe natural, but it was definitely alien.

He rolled to the side as the creature swiped at him with long, razor-sharp claws. It roared in something that might have been frustration, and he managed to dodge the next attack, too. He wouldn't be able to do that forever, or even for very long. There was no opening to counterattack and no way to escape.

It was like being offworld all over again.

"Jon!" Ellie bolted forward, drawing her only weapon as she closed the distance. She was just a recently-graduated teenager that _might_ be doing a bit of martial arts in her off time, but- at least as far as her mind was concerned- she'd spent seven years of her life fighting aliens on strange planets. She knew the three-inch blade of her Leatherman multitool wouldn't do a lot of good, but she had to try. Leaping onto the creature's back, she plunged the knife into its back. By reflex, it jerked upright, sending her flying one way and her knife the other way.

"Ellie! Bag! Gun!" Jon managed to shout as the beast continued its assault. He dodged one swipe of its massive clawed paws and felt a searing pain as the next connected. His knife was in his right hand, but he couldn't get an opening to use it.

Ellie immediately leaped back into action. She grabbed Jon's pack and tore it open. Neatly tucked between a water bottle and an energy bars was a familiar black shape. It was a compact handgun, not the best for shooting scary alien predators, but better than nothing.

She raised the gun and fired, anger and adrenaline coursing through her veins. The first few rounds bounced harmlessly off the creature's hide. She continued firing in desperation. One of the nastiest creatures they had faced and all she had was a useless handgun. She'd kill for a staff weapon, or even a P90. That thing was killing Jon and there was nothing she could do!

The last few bullets seemed to have more of an effect, ripping dirty holes through the creature. That bought Jon enough time to bring up his knife and drive it through the monster's head. He rolled away from under the creature as it struggled and went still. As soon as the creature hit the ground, it began dissipating into a thick black smoke.

"What the hell was that thing?" Jon rasped. He pushed himself upright against the cracked tree, hissing in pain.

Ellie tucked the gun into her waistband and inspected where the monster had been. There were footprints and broken vegetation, but not a trace of the monster itself. "That was _not_ natural."

"I'm... inclined to agree," he replied painfully, hand clamped firmly to his abdomen. He was sure that if he looked, it would be covered in blood. He didn't look.

"Are you okay?" she asked, then realized that it was kind of a stupid question. They'd just been attacked by an alien monster, and- "Oh my god, you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine," he snapped, a little too quickly, wincing in pain.

"No, you're not," she argued, kneeling down beside him. This was a little too familiar. Not the good kind of familiar. "Let me see."

Reluctantly, Jon removed his hand. He briefly glanced down. Yup, covered in blood.

"Oh my god," Ellie breathed. It wasn't the worst she'd seen, but that was years ago. Three jagged cuts raked across Jon's stomach, oozing blood from the ripped edges. It was hard to tell in the evening light, but they looked pretty deep. Not internal organs deep, but through the skin and probably the muscle. She wasn't a doctor, but she had first-aid training, and it wasn't good.

"I'm _not_ fine, am I?" he managed to joke in reply.

"Uh..." She pulled the first-aid kit out of her pack and inspected its contents. Cuts-and-bruises type stuff, not combat trauma medication. The best she had was gauze, tape, and some antiseptic wipes. It was better than nothing. "Hold still. This is going to hurt."

He sucked in his breath as Ellie began treating his wounds. He didn't consider himself that squeamish, but averted his eyes anyway. First there was the stinging scraping that made him suck his breath in in response. That was probably the antiseptic. Then the odd feeling of rough fabric on his skin- gauze- and the painful squeezing of tightened medical tape.

"So, on a scale of totally fine to totally screwed, about a seven?" Jon joked. It hurt to move. He'd rather just stay sitting against the tree forever, but he knew that if he did that, he was finished.

"We've faced the System Lords, we've escaped strange alien prisons and managed our way out of all sorts of awful situations," Ellie reassured him, wiping her now-bloodied hands on the grass. "We'll get out of this one. Can't be worse than the naquadah mines."

 _Technically, that wasn't us_ , Jon was tempted to respond. He held his tongue. The definition of self was really a nebulous thing for clones anyway. Instead, he reluctantly stated, "We can't stay here."

"No," Ellie agreed. It was unlikely that creature was the only one of its kind, and they needed to find help. She held out a hand. "Can you walk?"

He took it and pulled himself to his feet. His torso screamed in pain with the motion, and he struggled to stay upright. "Sort of."

"You said you saw a building that way?" Ellie asked, pointing west. Well, if they were still on Earth- which was doubtful- it would be west.

He nodded sharply.

"How close?"

He shrugged, sending waves of pain through his body. _Don't do that, Jon_. "Couldn't tell. Small and close or big and far away."

"Well, we have to try," she said frankly.

"Yeah."

* * *

It was slow going.

Jon winced in pain with every step, and could barely keep up a slow walking pace. Stubbornly, he refused every offer of help and every suggestion to stop and rest. There was no help out here, only danger, and the building in the distance was their only hope. He wasn't going to let something silly like a life-threatening wound slow him down.

It was frustrating for Ellie. She knew Jon was in pain- could tell from the way he moved and the not-so-subtle gasps of pain. She wasn't the best judge of distance, but they didn't seem to be getting a lot closer. The light was failing and so were they. Finally, she stopped and stated bluntly. "Jon, there's no way we're going to make it to that structure before nightfall."

"No," he reluctantly agreed. He leaned against a tree, trying very hard to look like he wasn't leaning against a tree. "Should we stop?"

"I think that's a good idea. We can scrounge up something to eat, try to light a..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed something. "Uh oh."

Jon pushed himself away from the tree, gritting his teeth. "What do you mean, uh oh?"

Glowing eyes stared at them from between the trees. She counted at least four pairs- make that five. It was impossible to tell if these were the same creatures or different ones, but the eyes were the same and she could make out the white bone against the darkness. "There's more of them."

Jon's eyes flicked between the trees. Five in one direction, three more in the other. Two were moving toward them, ready to attack. There was still an opening, but it was clear what the monsters were trying to do. Soon, they would be surrounded. His voice was hard. "Ellie, you need to run."

"I can't do that!" she shouted back, readying her weapons and taking a combat stance behind him. A rock and a hard place. She chose the hard place.

Jon opened his mouth, about to order her to leave. Then he remembered he wasn't a Colonel, she wasn't a Major, and there was nothing he could do. She wouldn't leave on his own, and he couldn't make her. So instead, he said, "I'll take the one on the right."

Ellie knew that if that creature was anything like the one they'd fought before, she had no chance. They were going out and they were going out together. Well, there were worse ways to die. Unless they got lucky- which had happened before. She replied confidently, "I've got the one on the left."


End file.
